Sonic The Hedgehog
by Weekyle18
Summary: My version of Sonic The Hedgehog were the character are combined to Adventures, SATAM, Underground, X and Boom, where Dr Eggman has a partner who Is like a Sonic version of Krang from TMNT.
1. Bios

_**OC Characters:**_

_**Kyle: An alien brain, his IQ is beyond Eggman, he is also the partner/boss of him, he is the ruler of Dimension X were he has mutants and Rock warriors, he is like Krang from TMNT, he lost his human body when he was banished from Dimension X to Morbius.**_

_**The Neutrinos: A group of rebellious kids who try to prevent Kyle from becoming the rule of Dimension X**_

_**Newtralizer: A person who hate Kyle and is the newt father of the Neutrinos**_

_**Kyle Mutant Army:**_

_**Bebop: A mutant warthog who is one of Kyle's lackeys.**_

_**Rocksteady: A mutant rhino who is the lackey of Kyle**_

_**Rahzar: A mutant wolf who is a lackey of Kyle**_

_**Tokka: A Mutant turtle that is also the lackey of Kyle**_

_**Wingnut: A mutant bat who is part of Kyle's mutant army**_

_**Snakeweed: A mutant plant**_

_**Spider Bytez: A mutant spider**_

_**Dogpound: A mutant dog**_

_**Fishface: A mutant fish**_

_**Chong: A mutant cockroach **_

_**Groundchuck: A mutant OX**_

_**Dirtbag: A mutant mole**_

_**Slash: Another mutant turtle**_

_**Tiger Claw: A mutant tiger**_

_**Traag: The general of the Rock SoldiersSonic Characters that will appear:**_

_**DR Eggman**_

_**Scratch**_

_**Grounder**_

_**Sleet**_

_**Dingo**_

_**Decoe**_

_**Becoe**_

_**Snivley**_

_**Cluck**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Sonia**_

_**Manic**_

_**Sally**_

_**Allena**_

_**King Acorn**_

_**Roter**_

_**Uncle Chuck**_

_**Rosie**_

_**Chris Thorndyke**_

_**Charles Thorndyke**_

_**Mr and Mrs Thorndyke**_

_**Ella**_

_**Mr Stewart**_

_**The Mayor**_

_**Swat bots**_


	2. Enter Kyle

A man known as Eggman was then watching his defeat of the hedgehog named Sonic.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Yelled Eggman.

Soon a two robots named Scratch and Grounder then entered the room.

"We know your rottenest, but how do we beat them?" Asked Scratch.

"How would I know?!" Replied/Asked/Yelled Eggman.

"Not even the Swat bots could defeat him." Said Eggman.

Soon a boy sized man with a wolf, orange thing, two more robots, one yellow and the other grey, named Snively, Sleet, Dingo, Decoe, Boce then came into the room with the others.

Just then a voice was then heard on the radio.

"Robotnick, this is Kyle." Said Kyle.

"Report to me this instant." Said Kyle.

Eggman then sighed.

"Great, we're on the verge on revenge, and that brain wants to chitchat." Said Eggman.

He soon stood up and walked towards a room with his minions behind him.

"What is it, Kyle?" Asked Eggman.

"Ah, Julian my old friend." Replied Kyle.

"I told you, call me either Robotnick or Eggman." Said Eggman.

"You wouldn't be robotining anything, if it wasn't for me." Counter Kyle as he was an alien brain blob with full blue eyes with a warthog and rhino mutants behind him.

"I have given you vast technical knowledge, but you have not fulfilled your half of the bargain." Said Kyle.

Eggman then went closer to him.

"My legions are waiting in Dimension X, to storm into this world to crush it." Said Kyle.

"All I ask is a body." Said Kyle.

"A body which you have failed to provide for me." Said Kyle.

"None of us is safe as long as the hedgehog is alive." Said Eggman.

"There would be no problem, if I had a body." Said Kyle.

"Especially the way he designed it." Said the warthog.

"Yeah, no one would be able to defeat even the hedgehog." Said the rhino.

"Even me, that why I don't trust you any of you." Said Eggman as he shook his head.

"And if I gave you a means to defeating your enemies, then would you trust me?" Asked Kyle.

"Possibly." Replied Eggman as he crossed his arms.

"But first tell me how to defeat that hedgehog." Said Eggman.

"You always try to use robots to defeated but he always knows their weakness, if you tried using people with flesh with my Mutagen then you could haven an army that not even the hedgehog could defeat." Said Kyle.

"Use people instead of robots, the possibility's would be endless." Said Eggman as he rubbed his moustache.

"All I need are animals, killers!" Yelled Eggman as he laughed manic like.

"That's quite a brain there, Kyle." Said Eggman.

"Of course it is, it's all I got." Said Kyle.


	3. A Thing About Hedgehogs

After the defeat of Eggman's second defeat he decided to make new robots to help defeat the hedgehog.

"This plan is sure to work sir." Said Snivley.

"Oh yes, it is sure to work." Said Sleet.

Soon the lackeys soon laughed along with Eggman.

Soon Kyle's voice came on the radio

"Robotnick, I want to talk to you." Said Kyle.

Eggman then banged his fist on the counsel and went to see Kyle.

"What is it know, Kyle?" Asked Eggman.

Kyle then groaned.

"Why are you wasting time building traps for that ridicules, when you should be building me a body?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

"My problem is more urgent, as long as the hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, and the king, sir Charles, and all the others will ruin us if there not-" Said Eggman but was cut off by Kyle.

"Bah, there would be no problem if I had a body." Said Kyle.

"This is my fight, I must have the honour of defeating the Freedom Fighters." Said Eggman as he crossed his arms and walked away.

"Julian, come back here!" Yelled Kyle.

But Eggman then went off.

"Twice that hedgehog defeat you, and I hope you keep defeating again and again, and keep failing, until at last you have no choice but to give me a body!" Yelled Kyle through his lungs, if he had any.


	4. Hot Rodding Teenagers From Dimension X

Eggman was then suffering at his third defeat were Kyle was lecturing him.

"You idol brain idiot, you can't even defeat that stupid hedgehog!" Yelled Kyle.

"I refuse to give you one more iota of my technology, until you finish building my new body!" Yelled Kyle.

"You're body is but one of may biomechanics experiments conducting in the Technodrome, Kyle." Said Eggman.

He soon pushed a button.

"See?" Asked Eggman.

It soon showed upgraded Swatbots.

"I just hope these robots will be more useful, then those scrap piles." Said Eggman.

Scratch, Grounder, Decoe and Bocoe then looked shock.

"Hey what do you mean?" Asked Bocoe.

"Just give us another chance, your rottenest." Said Scratch.

"Why are you wasting time with robots, my mutant army and stone warriors are amass in Dimension X, waiting to overrun this world." Said Kyle.

"But I cannot let them see me like this." Said Kyle.

"Dimension X?, Of course the trans-dimensional portal is already complete." Said Eggman as he looks at Kyle.

"Your home Dimension is a place of total war, is it not?" Asked Eggman.

"Yes, a war that has been going on without me since I was banished here." Replied Kyle.

"Then I will get the weaponry I need, by pulling it through Dimension X." Said Eggman as he rubbed his hands.

"Brilliant sir." Said Snively as the other lackeys nodded.

"No!, you can't!" Yelled Kyle.

"But I must, I and I alone must defeat that hedgehog and those accursed Freedom Fighter." Said Eggman as he walked away.

"Julian, Don't!, there's not telling what might come through that portal!" Yelled Kyle as the mutant warthog and rhino carried him.

* * *

Soon Eggman then turned on the portal.

"Soon I will have all the weapons and technology I need to destroy the hedgehog." Said Eggman as he smiled.

Soon two cars then came through the portal and flew out of the Technodrome.

Soon a van then came out of the portal.

The driver is a person made out of stone with next to him is a cat like cyborg with advanced technology.

"After 'em!" Yelled the stone.

However the van hit a computer and so they had to run.

* * *

"Those kids have got to be here somewhere." Said the stone.

They soon ran into a room where Kyle was.

"Traag, Verminator X!" Yelled Kyle.

They soon looked down.

"Sorry lord." Said Traag.

They soon shook their heads.

"Lord Kyle!" Yelled Traag.

They soon bowed.

They soon looked at him.

"Don't look at me!" Yelled Kyle.

They soon looked away.

"My lord, what has happened to your body?" Asked Traag.

"It's a long story, the short version is that I lost it when they banished me to this miserable planet." Replied Kyle.

Eggman and the others soon catched up.

"Those kids blew their way out of the Technodrome." Said Eggman.

"The Neutrinos have eluded us!" Yelled Verminator X.

"The Neutrinos running here on Mobius?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"Julian you idiot!" Yelled Kyle.

"Why I outta." Said Kyle.

"Who are the Neutrinos?" Asked Eggman.

"A group of kids who part of the rebellion, like those pathetic Freedom Fighters." Replied Kyle.

"Their a threat to everything we stand for." Said Kyle.

"They hate war!" Yelled Traag.

"They refuse to join any army!" Yelled Verminator X.

"And what's worse, the encourage people to have fun!" Yelled Kyle.

* * *

Soon Sonic and the others were then trying to shut down the portal.

Soon the mutant warthog and rhino then entered the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Tail.

"I'm Rocksteady, and this is Bebop." Said Rocksteady as he pointed at himself and Bebop.

"Now step away from that portal." Said Bebop as he pointed at them.

"Not a chance." Said Sonic as he used his speed to create a whirlwind and blew them away.

Soon the Traag and Verminator X were then pushed into the portal.

* * *

Soon Eggman then entered to room where Kyle was.

"All right Kyle, the hedgehog must be stopped, at any cost." Said Eggman.

"So I shall complete your new body." Said Eggman.

"You must destroy that hedgehog for me." Said Eggman.

"I'm glad to see you finally come to your senses." Said Kyle.

Soon Kyle laughed.


	5. Robots And Hedgehogs

Kyle was then in the room with Eggman.

"Robotnick, why haven't you completed my new body?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"Ah, but I have." Replied Eggman as he pushed a button and showed something hidden on a cloth.

"Excellent, I want you to add this molecular into the changing unit." Said Kyle as he showed Eggman some kind of computer chip.

"But why?" Asked Eggman.

Kyle then went to the computer.

"Robotnick you fool, don't waste time." Replied Kyle as he showed Eggman's lackeys covered in cement.

"Your forces are defeated, the Freedom Fighters are on their way, install the chip now." Said Kyle.

Eggman soon grabbed the chip and went to the table.

"All right, I'll do it." Said Eggman as he then put the chip into the body shoulder.

Kyle then rubbed his tentacles together.

Eggman then lifted him up and put him to the centre of the stomach.

"You might feels some disorientation as you revive in your new body." Said Eggman.

He soon covered everything with the cloth.

Eggman then flipped the switch.

"It's alive!" Yelled Eggman.

The hand from the body then began to pull on the cloth.

"It's alive!" Yelled Eggman.

* * *

Kyle then began to groan as he woke up.

He then looks around.

"I'm in my new body." Said Kyle.

The table then moved as Kyle yelled with excitement.

"Now, let's see if the molecular reconstruction circuit works." Said Kyle.

The hand then turns into scissors and snaps the ropes off him.

"Success!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle then walked over to the portal and went to a microphone.

"This is Lord Kyle, calling General Traag in Dimension X, are you there?" Asked Kyle.

Traag was then in Dimension X with mutants and rock warriors everywhere.

"I am here, Lord Kyle." Replied Traag.

"The army is ready and waiting." Said Traag.

"Excellent, stand by while I open the portal, then lead the army into this world to concur." Said Kyle.

"Not so fast!" Yelled Sonic.

He then turned around to see three of the Freedom Fighters.

"Your going to have to get through us first." Said the ram.

"That should be easy." Said Kyle.

Kyle then began to grew.

"The circuit works." Said Kyle.

He began to walk towards the Freedom Fighters while still growing.

They soon got out the Technodrome.

"Now you retched rodents, prepare to face the wrath of Kyle!" Yelled Kyle as he grew bigger then the Technodrome.

Kyle nearly stomped them.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled the fox.

"Nothing can stop the all might Kyle." Said Kyle as he punched his way to the surface.

Soon Kyle was then punching buildings.

"Oh, where's Godzilla when you need him?!" Yelled/Asked Sonic.

"Well, it's been great knowing you guys." Said fox as Kyle was about to stomp him.

Just then a beam then came to him.

A rope then came.

"What the heck?" Asked Sonic as he looked up.

"Come on." Said a female squirrel.

They soon went up.

"Welcome aboard." Said the squirrel.

"Can this thing stop, Aunt Sally?" Asked the fox.

"Only one way to find out, Tails." Replied Sally.

She then began shooting beams at Kyle but had no effect.

"We got to shrink him down." Said Sonic.

"Agreed, but how?" Asked Sally.

"He mentioned something about a circuit." Replied Tails.

"Then we got to find it." Said the ram.

"So it must be in that body." Said Sally.

"Ari, you and Tails man the blimp, me and Sonic are going after that chip." Said Sally.

"You got it." Said Ari as he took the controls.

Sonic and Sally then went inside the body.

They soon found the chip with a gem on it and they soon took it down.

Kyle then began to shrink.

"No!" Yelled Kyle.

Soon all the Freedom Fighters then came around him.

"I am Kyle, the all powerful, I have never been defeated!" Yelled Kyle.

"Well, you never tangled with us before." Replied Sonic.

He soon began to spin.

The hand then transformed into a communicator.

"Robotnick, come quick, I need you!" Yelled Kyle as Eggman was battling the King and Sonic's uncle.

"So sorry, to end this game." Said Eggman as he put a field around them.

"You wouldn't have won, anyway." Said Eggman as he ran off with Mutagen.

Kyle was then trying to slash them with blades.

"Uh oh, it's that Mutagen." Said Tails.

Sally then missed Kyle's blade.

"He's going to use to transform us into freaks." Said Sally.

"That's right say goodbye." Said Eggman.

He then raised the Mutagen gun.

However Sonic's uncle, and the King then threw a rock at the Gun.

"No!" Yelled Eggman.

"Uncle Chuck." Said Sonic.

"Daddy!" Yelled Sally.

Kyle then turned around and transformed his arms into wings.

"Climb on my back." Said Kyle.

Eggman then did.

They soon flew their way back into the Technodrome.

* * *

"General Traag, it is time!" Yelled Kyle as Eggman then opened the portal.

"We are coming my lord." Said Traag.

"Not's so fast, slow mo." Said Sonic as he got them away from the portal.

Sally, Uncle Chuck and a otter were then messing up the chips and circuits.

The rock warriors and Mutants then came through and tried to stop them.

Soon Sally and the others put the finishing touches and the portal was beginning to pull everyone through.

"The portal mechanism has been reversed." Said Kyle.

Soon the Technodrome was pulled through.

* * *

Kyle and Eggman were unconscious.

They soon began to woke up.

"What the devil happened, where the devil are we?" Asked Eggman as he looked out the window.

He soon saw the Rock warriors and Mutants everywhere.

"Dimension X?, no!" Yelled Eggman as Kyle laughed.

"At last, I can reconquer my home Dimension." Said Kyle.

"But I don't want to conquer this place, I want to concur Mobius." Said Eggman.

"In Dimension X, I am absolute master, you will do my bidding from now on." Said Kyle.

"I take orders from no one!" Yelled Eggman.

"We shall see about that, Julian Ivo Robotnick." Said Kyle


	6. Eggman Returns

Eggman was then complaining inside the Technodrome.

"I'm telling you Kyle, our defeat was an accident, send me back to Mobius and I'll prove what I can do." Said Eggman as he was pacing around.

"Kyle, I am begging you, send me back." Said Eggman.

"Send me back, send me back, I'm tired of your endless wining." Said Kyle as he rose from his seat.

"I will send you back to Mobius." Said Kyle.

"You will not regret this, Kyle." Said Eggman.

"I better not." Said Kyle.

He then handed Eggman a purple mini communicator.

"Here take this communicator, and this time put an end to this Hedgegog business." Said Kyle as he pointed to the portal.

Eggman then jumped through the portal.

"Make way, freaks." Said Scratch as he and the other lackeys jumped to the portal but got knocked back.

"Hey why did you that, Kyle?" Asked Grounder.

"Because I enjoy seeing people, animals and robots suffer, and you my friends are both." Said Kyle as he then laughed.

Eggman then landed on a park somewhere.

But he looks around and saw no one but himself.

He then activated to communicator.

"Kyle, where are my minions, and the Technodrome, and all of my weapons?" Asked Eggman.

Kyle then groaned.

"You failed to defeat those miserable Freedom Fighters and that miserable hedgehog with my help, now you are on your own." Said Kyle.

"I will not give you a struck of aid, until you prove worthy of it." Said Kyle.

He then signed off.

"I will show you Kyle, I will destroy the Freedom Fighters and the whole planet will tremble to the Eggman Empire!" Yelled Eggman.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle again.

"Well Eggman, what have you to report?" Asked Kyle as he sat on the chair.

Eggman then laughed.

"The fake Freedom Fighters I set up will soon get the hedgehog out of hiding." Replied Eggman.

"You call that a plan, I want results, now, now!" Yelled Kyle.

"Don't contact me until you have real progress to report, goodbye." Said Kyle.

He soon sighed off.

Eggman then sighed.

* * *

Eggman was then explaining his failure.

"I had the hedgehog until those two robots I had left on this planet fouled things up." Said Eggman.

"No excuses you are beaten once again." Said Kyle.

"Bozo." Said Bebop.

Rocksteady then laughed.

"Yeah, bozo." Said Rocksteady.

"Until you prove yourself, you will not get one robot from the Technodrome." Said Kyle as he laughed.

"I will destroy the hedgehog and those Freedom Fighters, I vow it!" Yelled Eggman.


	7. The Incredble Shrinking Hedgehog

The two robots then activated.

"Yes Eggman, what is it now?" Asked Kyle.

"Good news Kyle, I will soon have a weapon that will destroy that blasted Hedgehog." Replied Eggman.

"You have promised this before and they all end in failure." Said Kyle.

"But this time I shall be succeed." Said Eggman.

"If I only had my Swat Bots." Said Eggman.

"The answer is no, not until you bring the hedgehog to me on a plate, until then stop wasting my precious time." Said Kyle.

Kyle then signed off.

Eggman then groaned.

"Blast that bodiless brain!" Yelled Eggman as he slammed his fist.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle, saying he destroyed Sonic.

"Unlimited Power rubbish." Said Kyle.

"You have given me nothing but empty promises." Said Kyle.

"But Kyle, I destroyed the hedgehog as you ordered." Said Eggman.

"Lies, lies, lies, where is your proof?" Asked Kyle.

"I have none, he was flushed down to the sewers." Said Eggman.

Kyle then laughed.

"Hah, talk is cheap, what I want is evidence." Said Kyle as he walked over to the screen.

"Is my word not good enough?" Asked Eggman as he growled.

"Precisely, your word is not good enough." Said Kyle as he ended the transmission.

Eggman then groaned.

"If proof is what the mutant brain wants, then proof he shall have." Said Eggman.

* * *

Eggman then showed Kyle, Sonic in a glass jar.

"Well Kyle, what have you to say now?" Asked Eggman.

"Perhaps I have underestimated you after all." Said Kyle.

"And with you out of the way Hedgehog, the invasion will finally start." Said Kyle.

"You'll never get away with this Kyle!" Yelled Sonic as he slammed the glass.

Eggman soon put the jar down and picked up a crowbar.

"And now Kyle, you shall see the hedgehog's demise." Said Eggman.

"Splendid." Said Kyle.

"Goodbye Hedgehog." Said Eggman as he raised the crowbar.

A van then went through wall.

Eggman then saw Sonia and Manic out of it.

"Release our brother this instant, Egghead." Said Sonica as she pointed at him.

Eggman then came running to them.

"You rodents, I do the demanding." Said Eggman as he tried to hit them with the crowbar but was held back by them.

Soon the crowbar his the communicator.

"You infernal technical dweeb, and just when the show was getting interesting." Said Kyle.


	8. It Came From Beneath The Ground

Kyle then called Eggman to Dimension X.

"Obviously, I wouldn't call you back to Dimension X, but this is vital, now let me see the emerald." Said Kyle.

"I'm afraid it was lost, Kyle." Said Eggman.

"Lost?, how could have this happened?" Asked Kyle.

Eggman then pointed to a screen were the two robots were.

"These scraps somehow did." Said Eggman.

"It is possible we could have been misplaced it." Said the red robot.

Eggman then looks at Kyle.

"You must help me find it, I won't defeat the Freedom Fighters, without all the emeralds." Said Eggman.

Kyle then groaned.

"All right, Eggman, but let this be the last time, I am ruthless evil intergalactic evildoer, not a witness." Said Kyle as he active a computer were found one of the emeralds.

"Aha, I located it, in a area outside Mobotroplis." Said Kyle.

It later appeared on paper and showed to Eggman.

"I know what this is, a small carnival." Said Eggman.

"Splendid, then that's where you shall go." Said Kyle.

"To a carnival?" Asked Eggman.

"Yes, you'll fit in quite well with the other freaks." Replied Kyle.

Kyle then laughed as Eggman glared.


	9. The Mean Machines

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"My plans is ingenuous as it is." Said Eggman.

"According to those robots, if we hook up one of the emeralds to a computer, it will give us unlimited power." Said Eggman.

"Yes, but the Chaos Emeralds has more power source then any, odds are the computer will blow up." Said Kyle.

"But will be powerful enough to destroy the Freedom Fighters." Said Eggman.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Kyle out." Said Kyle as he signed out.

Eggman then groaned.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle again.

"Well?" Asked Kyle.

"Everything's going according to plan, I've taken care of the Freedom Fighters, and now, I'm going to take over Mobotroplis." Replied Eggman.

"You'll forgive me, if I don't start packing immediately." Said Kyle.

Kyle then laughed.

* * *

Kyle was then waiting for Eggman to contact.

Eggman then did.

"Oho, in less then half in hour the entire city will be mine and the portal will be open." Said Eggman.

Kyle then gurgled.

"Have you taken care of the Freedom Fighters?" Asked Kyle.

"I assure you they are destroyed." Said Eggman.

"Warning, warning!, life forms approaching." Said a computer.

"I'll get back to you." Said Eggman as he shut down to communicator.

* * *

Eggman was then pacing around suffering at his defeat.

The communicator then beeped.

Eggman then picked up.

"It's been several hours and no word Eggman, care to explain why?" Asked Kyle.

"Sorry, but there a communicator." Said Eggman as he messed with the communicator on purpose.


	10. The Case Of The Killer Chili Dogs

Kyle then contacted Eggman.

"Eggman, since you are unable to defeat those miserable Freedom Fighters by yourself, I am giving you the eggs, you asked for." Said Kyle as he was next to Snivley, Dingo and Sleet.

"Oh, I always wanted to study Dimension X wild life on close range." Said the red robot.

Snivley then picked up meat like eggs.

"These looks like meatballs, but once they hatched." Said Snivley.

Dingo then took the eggs and batted them with baseball bat to the portal.

The yellow robot then ran towards them.

"No you idiots!" Yelled the yellow robots.

It soon catched the eggs and hit It's head against a wall.

"Good reflects, you may become useful after all." Said Eggman.

"Thank you master." Said the yellow robot.

* * *

Soon the robots then contacted Kyle to show the demise of the Freedom Fighters.

"Splendid, the creatures have reached the full growth." Said Kyle.

"How delightful." Said Kyle.

"Well you look at that thing?" Asked Bebop.

"Looks like one of Dingo's girlfriends, only prettier!" Yelled/Replied Rocksteady.


	11. Enter The Combo

Eggman was then with the two robots in a garbage heap.

"You scrap piles, thanks to you I know have to grovel at that hateful blob of brains, Kyle." Said Eggman.

"But why in a garbage heap?" Asked the red robot.

"Because this is the site he chose for the trandimensinal conversions." Replied Eggman.

"I think he did it to annoy me." Said Eggman.

The communicator then beeped.

"That must be Kyle now." Said Eggman.

He then picked it up.

"Eggman here." Said Eggman.

Kyle then appeared on the scene and laughed.

"Greetings Eggman, how's the air down there"? Asked Kyle as he laughed again.

"Very humorous." Replied Eggman as he can growled at him.

"Well have you disposed of those annoying Freedom Fighters?" Asked Kyle.

"There's been a setback, thanks to those pathetic inorganic scrapes." Replied Eggman.

"Enough, the Freedom Fighters must be destroyed, before we begin our conquest." Said Kyle.

"I need more help, send me my lackeys, maybe they might be useful, were these two robots have failed." Said Eggman.

Kyle then looks at Eggman's lackeys.

"I'm sending you all to Mobius, immediately." Said Kyle.

"All right!" Yelled Scratch as he hi fived with the other lackeys.

"I'm ready to open the portal, but the enterdimensial energy balance is very fragile, at the moment." Said Kyle.

"I can't send them back, without someone or something transported back here to Dimension X." Said Kyle.

Eggman then looks at the two robots.

"No problem, I have the perfect candidates." Said Eggman.

Kyle then opened the portal.

Eggman then grabbed the two robots.

"Good riddance to garbage." Said Eggman.

"But master!" Yelled the two robots as they were thrown into the portal.

Soon the lackeys came out.

"Thank you, your rottenest." Said Scratch.

* * *

Later the Bebop and Rocksteady were carrying the two robots.

"But we can be of help to you, we're like scientists!" Yelled the red robot.

"So am I, but I have no help of two measly robots." Said Kyle.

He then pointed at a room.

"Into the disintegration unit with them." Said Kyle.

The two mutants then threw the robots in the room and sealed it.

"Let us out!" Yelled the yellow robot.

Kyle then activated it with a push of a button and walked away.

"There's been a terrible mistake!" Yelled the red robots as they were both pounding on the door.

The room was then activated.

They soon hugged together and screamed.

Soon the two of them combined and blast the door opened.

Soon the Combo then went outside with one half the red robot and the other side yellow.

"No container can hold us!" Yelled Combo and took out a laser gun from weapon draw.

An alarm went off.

"There's been a malfunction in the disintegration unit!" Yelled Kyle.

Soon Combo then went to the portal.

"Stop!" Yelled Kyle.

Combo then blasted them and they fell to the ground.

They soon jumped to the portal.

* * *

Kyle then explained what happened.

"They what?!" Yelled/Asked Eggman.

"That' right, combined, instead of destroy them, It combined them to transform into a some kind of super robot." Replied Kyle.

"And you let him escape through the portal?!" Yelled/Asked Eggman.

"Brilliant!" Yelled Eggman.

"I didn't have to warn you, you know." Said Kyle.


	12. Invasion Of The Punk Frogs

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"What is it this time, Eggman?" Asked Kyle.

"I have a new plan, Kyle." Replied Eggman.

"But I need a canister of Mutagen, to implement it." Said Eggman.

"That chemical is very rare, why should I waste more for you?" Asked Kyle.

"I wish to create mutants, to use against the Freedom Fighters." Replied Eggman.

"Aw great, more freaks." Said Scratch as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm, for once you came with a half-witted idea." Said Kyle.

"There's one problem though." Said Kyle.

A storm was then happening in Dimension X.

"We're currently experiencing a storm, it may interfere with the portal." Said Kyle.

"We have to take that risk." Said Eggman.

Kyle then turned around to see his rock soldier and stone warrior with a canister.

"Prepare to receive the Mutagen." Said Kyle.

"And Freedom Fighters, wherever you are, prepare to meet your doom." Said Eggman.

The rock and stone warriors then threw the canister into the portal.

* * *

Eggman soon got information where the canister is.

"The canister is where?!" Asked/Yelled Eggman.

"Inside the swamp." Replied Kyle.

"I told you the storm may interfere with the portal." Said Kyle.

Eggman then ended the communication.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"What is it now, Eggman?" Asked Kyle.

"Most of the Mutagen was lost when canister spilled." Replied Eggman.

"I'll need more to create an army of mutants." Said Eggman.

"Unfortunately, what I gave you was the last of it, but I can tell you how to make more." Said Kyle.

"Now pay attention." Said Kyle.

* * *

Eggman was then with two liquids with beakers inside them.

"All right, now mix the two chemicals, carefully." Said Kyle.

Eggman then did.

"Splendid, now all it needs is a touch of Ninotringaline ." Said Kyle.

"Ninotringaline?, you didn't mention that." Said Eggman.

"I thought I save it for a surprise, to keep you on your toes." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, you are unspeakably cruel." Said Eggman.

"Thank you." Said Kyle as he smiled.

"You'll find a shipment of it in the chemical supply werehouse." Said Kyle.


	13. Robot Uncle Chuck No More

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"What is it this time, Eggman?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

"I have the key to other realms." Replied Eggman.

Kyle then rolled his eyes.

"Oh really." Said Kyle.

"I'll open a portal to Dimension X, tonight." Said Eggman.

Kyle then croaked.

"I'd advise you to be careful, unless the spell is precisely right, in can open a portal to a different Dimension." Said Kyle.

"And there are other Dimension worse then Dimension X." Said Kyle.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle again, only found him and his android body all wet.

"You got me out of the shower, this had better be good." Said Kyle.

"I need you to send me the Nuroscrambler I invented." Said Eggman.

"Why should I?" Asked Kyle.

"Because I can use to effect only people with flesh, like the Freedom Fighters." Replied Eggman.

"Even us?" Asked Dingo as he points at himself, Sleet and Snivley.

"It'll produce a brain wave that will make the Freedom Fighters see each other as enemies." Said Eggman.

"While their fighting, I will open the portal to Dimension X." Said Eggman.

"Well, it's against my better judgement, but all right." Said Kyle.

He soon transported the Nuroscrambler.

Eggman then walked to it.

"Oh, thank you Kyle, you will not regret this." Said Kyle.

"I had better not." Said Kyle.


	14. Teenagers From Dimension X

The Neutrino's then activated a machine to tell what was going on.

"Calling Eggman, Kyle calling Eggman." Said Kyle.

"I am here Kyle." Said Eggman.

"The Mental Nurotralizer is ready, I will open the portal in sixty seconds." Said Kyle.

"Your certain this will work?" Asked Eggman.

"Trust me." Replied Kyle.

"Now remember: the device will only effect on a precisely frequency of then trillion megahertz." Said Kyle.

Kyle then gurgled.

"I'm opening the portal now." Said Kyle.

Kyle then opened the portal.

The rock soldiers then pushed the device through.

"Once we bring them back through the portal, we'll put them on a exhibit here, like the freaks they are." Said Kyle.

Kyle then laughed.

Kyle then heard lasers from the hall.

"Intruders in the Technodrome!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle then saw the Neutrinos on screen.

"It's those accursed Neutrinos!" Yelled Kyle.

He then saw them in Mobius.

"Eggman, the Neutrinos have their own portal to Mobius!" Yelled Kyle.

"Stop them, before they join the Freedom Fighters!" Yelled Kyle.

"Will do." Said Eggman as he turned off the communicator.

* * *

Kyle then contacted Eggman.

"Kyle, what is it?" Asked Eggman.

"To help you find the Freedom Fighters and the Neutrinos." Replied Kyle.

"Since you seem incapable of doing so yourself." Said Kyle.

"You know where they are?" Asked Eggman.

"My instruments have just registered of a huge power search, so strong that penetrates the Dimensional barrier." Replied Kyle.

"Tell me, where is it?" Asked Eggman.

"Beneath the streets of an area of the north east sector of the city." Replied Kyle.


	15. The Catsquirrel From The Acorn Kingdom

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

He then told Kyle of his plan.

"Well Eggman, you finally did something right." Said Kyle.

"May I remind you Kyle, it was your transporter them malfunctioned." Said Eggman.

"Oh, and know you want me to send a repairmen right?, perhaps you like me to fix washing machine too?" Asked Kyle.

"Just the instructions will do." Replied Eggman.

"All right, but I warn you: when I send the Technodrome, there will be no second chances." Said Kyle.

Kyle then signed off and teleported the instructions.


	16. Return Of The Technodrome

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"But Kyle, I tell you-" Said Eggman but was cut off by Kyle.

"Quiet!" Yelled Kyle.

"You have let those Freedom Fighters for the last time." Said Kyle.

"The invasion can wait no longer." Said Kyle.

"One more chance Kyle, that's all I ask." Said Eggman.

"Yeah Kyle, one more chance, please!" Yelled Dingo as he was desperate.

"Quiet, all of you!" Yelled Kyle.

"I can see if I want something done right, I'll just have to do it myself." Said Kyle.

"I'm brining the Technodrome back to Mobius." Said Kyle as Eggman widens his eyes in surprise.

"Then I'll shall personally deal with the Freedom Fighters myself." Said Kyle.

"All right!" Yelled Scratch as he high fived with the other lackeys.

"This is going to be good." Said Grounder.

"But you'll need power, enormous power to open a portal that big." Said Eggman.

"Precisely, that's why you are going to use one of the Chaos Emeralds and use it's power to open the portal, there I will drain it's power into the Technodrome." Said Kyle.

"But put the emerald in a tall tower to you can transmit it." Said Kyle.

"I'm sending you machine to help you with that." Said Kyle.

Kyle then opened the portal and send Eggman a machine.

"Put the machine into controls of the tower and then put the emerald into the machine." Said Kyle.

"I will move the Technodrome to the proper space-time coordinates." Said Kyle.

"Kyle out." Said Kyle as he ended the transmission.

"At last my army of Swat-bots will be mine to control again!" Yelled Eggman in excitement.

He then looks at his lackeys.

"Don't just stand there you fools, we must hurry!" Yelled Eggman as he ran with his lackeys.

In Dimension X Kyle then put on a communicator while moving the Technodrome.

"All Swat-bots, Rock and Stone Soldiers and mutants, to your battle stations!" Yelled Kyle.

* * *

Meanwhile on a different planet were there were three children near a portal.

"Chris, are you sure this is wise?" Asked a red haired girl.

"Yes, I know Sonic in trouble, I can feel it." Said Chris.

"Well let's go then." Said an African American.

Soon all three jumped through the portal and met with Sonic and his friends again.

Sonic soon told everything about Kyle, the Technodrome, everything.

* * *

Soon Eggman got control of the biggest tower and hooked the machine and the chaos emerald together with the controls.

He then contacted Kyle.

"Kyle, the polarity is in place." Said Eggman.

Kyle then croaked.

"For once you've done something right." Said Kyle.

"I'll drain the power from this end." Said Kyle as he pulled the energy to the portal.

The portal then began to grow.

* * *

Kyle then began to put the energy to the Technodrome.

"Yes, yes, it working, the comparator are charging." Said Kyle as his power was charging.

"Eggman, the Freedom Fighters will certainly learn of this and try to stop you." Said Kyle.

"That's why I'm sending you a contingent of Swat-bots, Rock soldiers, Bebop and Rocksteady." Said Kyle.

"Oh, at last, you won't regret this, Kyle." Said Eggman.

"I better not!" Yelled Kyle.

He then looks at the army.

"Prepare to enter the portal." Said Kyle.

Soon a module then went through the portal.

* * *

The Technodrome was then near the portal.

"All goes splendid." Said Kyle.

"Prepare to enter the portal!" Yelled Kyle.

* * *

"Preparing anti gravity in place!" Yelled Kyle as he pushed a few buttons.

The Technodome then began to fly.

It was then getting closer to the portal.

* * *

The portal then began to close.

"No!, this can't be happening!" Yelled Kyle.

Eggman then appeared in the screen.

"Kyle, the power has been shut off." Said Eggman.

"I can see that fool!" Yelled Kyle.

"I'm deviating oxlicery power to the portal." Said Kyle as he pushed a few buttons to use the energy to keep the portal open.

The portal then began to widen again.

The Technodrome then went through.

The Technodrome is back on Mobius again.

It then landed to the ground.

Kyle then saw the Freedom Fighters on screen.

"My enemies, the Freedom Fighters, about to be crushed into rodent stew." Said Kyle.

He then pushed a button to reveal tanks.

"What a truly present moment." Said Kyle.

Soon tanks came out of the Technodrome and surrounded the Freedom Fighters.

"Troops, Attack!" Yelled Eggman.

"No this is not how I wish it would end." Said Kyle.

"Stop!" Yelled Kyle through the communicator.

"Leave them to me!" Yelled Kyle.

"I want the pleasure of destroying them myself." Said Kyle.

Kyle then laughed and pushed a button to makes the metal bars move.

Kyle then croaked.

"I bid you farewell, rodents." Said Kyle.

He then pushed a button but the computer beeped.

"What?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

The lasers didn't go off.

"Something's gone wrong." Said Eggman.

"I used too much power on keeping the portal opened, the comparators are drained!" Yelled Kyle.

* * *

Eggman was then angry that the Freedom Fighters got away.

"They escaped again, this is getting annoying." Said Eggman.

"They won't get far, reactivate the tower while I recharge the comparators containers." Said Kyle.

"As you said earlier: this had better work." Said Eggman.

* * *

Soon the Technodrome was recharged.

"Splendid, we're at full power again, now to implement my ingenuous plan." Said Kyle.

"Which is?" Asked Eggman.

"To create a seismic vibrations so intense as to cause an earthquake of casmicne proportions." Replied Kyle as a drill came out of the Technodrome and hit the ground.

"Then take over the entire evacuated city and make it our base of operations." Said Kyle as the Technodrome began to sink.

"From we will use the capability's of Dimension X to concur the entire planet." Said Kyle.

"I like it, I like it." Said Eggman.

"Do you really have any other choice?" Asked Kyle.

* * *

Kyle then appeared on TV screens all over after an earthquake.

"This Kyle, ruler of Dimension X, I command everyone to leave the city immediately, if it is not evacuated within 24 hours I shall cause a much stronger earthquake and level every building." Said Kyle.

Kyle then signed off.

* * *

They saw the Freedom Fighters enter the Technodrome again.

"Security has been breeched on level 7!" Yelled Kyle.

"It must be the Freedom Fighters again." Said Eggman.

* * *

Kyle then saw the people still on Mobotroplis.

"So those foolish citizens refuse to evacuate." Said Kyle.

"Then it's time to really shake them off." Said Kyle as he pushed a button.

The computer then began to beep.

Kyle then groaned.

"Now something's wrong with the drill mechanism." Said Kyle.

* * *

The Technodrome then began to sink even further.

"Someone has reverse the seismic polarities, the Technodrome is sinking, and I'm powerless to stop it!" Yelled Kyle.

The Technodrome then landed in the lave and began to sink.

"Eggman, this is all your fault, I'll get you for this!" Yelled Kyle.


	17. Beneath These Streets

The Technodrome was then free of the lava and was standing in the middle of the core.

The rock soldiers and mutants soon moved to the boxes while Kyle and Eggman were looking at a computer.

"Blasted Kyle, when will we be able to return to the surface?" Asked Eggman.

"We are very low on power, and we need to replace of number vital components." Replied Kyle.

"Also the protein silicon brain of the main computer has been damaged." Said Kyle.

He then looks at Eggman.

"Thanks to your bumbling incompetence." Said Kyle.

"The problem is how are we going to fix it?" Asked Eggman.

"I know of something that might help." Replied Kyle.

"But it's on the surface, you'll have to get it." Said Kyle as he pointed to Eggman.

"I've modified the anti matter capsules to bore holes to the surface, these new medic Modules will carry you." Said Kyle as they walked over to the Modules with drills at the front.

"It won't be a pleasant journey, but-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Eggman.

"Nothing could be more pleasant then being stuck here with you!" Yelled Eggman.

"Scratch, Grounder!" Yelled Eggman.

"Yes, your rottenest." Said Scratch.

"We're returning to the surface, and if we're lucky, we'll destroy that hedgehog." Said Eggman.

Scratch and Grounder cheered.

* * *

They soon came back to the Technodrome with the Medi-laser.

They soon dusted themselves off.

Kyle then walked over to them.

"So, finally your here." Said Kyle.

"And you brought the medi-laser." Said Kyle as he took the laser out off Eggman's hands.

"This will heal the protein silicon brain of the central computer in no time." Said Kyle as he walked off.

"Your welcome." Said Eggman.

They soon went to the silicon brain.

The laser then began to fire itself and Kyle couldn't control it.

Soon the firing stopped.

"Blast." Said Kyle.

"Was that really necessary?!" Asked/Yelled Eggman.

Kyle then looks up to see what the problem was.

And soon he found it.

"The directional control modular is missing." Replied Kyle.

"I can't aim the Medi-laser without it, oh great." Said Kyle.

"It must have fallen off during my battle with that hedgehog." Said Eggman.

Soon he, Scratch and Grounder returned to the module.

"We're returning to the surface." Said Eggman.

"Oh, but us robots need rest too." Said Scratch.

"Yeah, how come we got to go back?" Asked Grounder.

"Because run into the rest of those Freedom Fighters on the way." Replied Eggman.

* * *

Eggman then contacted Kyle.

"Kyle, I'll need reinforcement." Said Eggman.

"Send me a dozen of Swat-Bots." Said Eggman.

"A dozen, to handle those other two teenage rodent like hedgehogs?" Asked Kyle.

"Do you want the Medi-Laser or not?" Asked Eggman.

"Oh, very well, but two Swat-Bots are all I can spare, Kyle out." Said Kyle as he ended the communicator.

The modular then came out with the two Swat-Bots.

* * *

Eggman, Scratch and Grounder then came back and were all wet.

"Eggman, you bumbling idiot." Said Kyle as he croaked.

"I should have known better then to listen to you." Said Kyle as Eggman walks away.

"And another thing-" Said Kyle but was cut off when Eggman grabbed something out of the wall.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Kyle as Eggman was holding it close to Kyle.

He soon out put it on the stomach area where Kyle was.

"Stop!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle then tired to get out.

"Sometimes I don't who I detest for, the Freedom Fighters, or you." Replied Eggman.

Kyle then growled as he tried to get out.


	18. Sonic On Trial

Kyle was then mad at Eggman's latest failure.

"So the Freedom Fighters beat you again, Eggman." Said Kyle.

"And you call yourself a super villain?, super clumsy is more like it!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

"Oh, cool down." Said Eggman wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Cool down?, look at that themonitor!" Yelled Kyle as he pointed at the themonitor which is high.

"If we had the Solar Benite, you were to the surface to steal, we could have used it to power the refrigeration units!" Yelled Kyle.

"But did you get any?, no!" Yelled Kyle.

"If you think it's so easy Kyle, why don't you go up and get it, and take care of the Freedom Fighters, or at least the hedgehog while your at it?" Asked Eggman.

"Hmm, not a bad idea for once, perhaps my brain will beat over yours." Replied Kyle.

"But it will not be enough to defeat those Freedom Fighters, I must squash them like bugs." Said Kyle.

* * *

Kyle then saw the themonitor going higher.

Scratch and Grounder then came up to him.

"Hey Kyle, Dr Eggman says your going to take on the Freedom Fighters yourself, can we come?" Asked Scratch.

"Yeah, can we, can we?" Asked Grounder.

He then turned around.

"Forget it, I'll handle this myself." Replied Kyle.

"As soon as I think of a plan to that's evil enough." Said Kyle.

"Gee, too bad, we didn't have any other plans for this afternoon." Said Grounder.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to watch TV." Said Scratch.

They soon turned on the TV and sit down.

"Pretty good reception, despite being 5000 miles beneath the planet." Said Kyle.

They soon found out that Sonic was going to be on trial.

"The hedgehog?!, it's to good to be true!" Yelled Kyle.

"If I time this right, I'll be able to destroy him on national television." Said Kyle.

Kyle then laughed and croaked at the same time.

He then turned around to his computer.

"All I need is the proper weapon." Said Kyle.

He then turned on the computer to look at the weapons he could use.

"Nope, I want the hedgehog to suffer." Said Kyle.

* * *

Eggman then saw Kyle still here.

"Still here?, Kyle" Asked Eggman.

"I thought you would destroy the hedgehog by now." Said Eggman.

"Soon Eggman, soon." Replied Kyle.

"Now that I found the perfect weapon." Said Kyle.

Kyle then pointed at screen.

"This is a prototype, for a new military weapon." Said Kyle.

"And it's stored in the same warehouse were the Solar Benite is." Said Kyle.

"With this, I'll be able to destroy the hedgehog, once and for all." Said Kyle.

* * *

Eggman was then complaining that he is not part of the plan.

A Rock Soldier then took Kyle out of his android body and into a walker with a bubble dome.

"Oh, very well, if your going to sulk about it." Said Kyle as he was walking towards him.

"I'll need you and all those lackeys of yours to distract the Hedgehog while my rock soldiers and I break into the warehouse." Said Kyle as he rose to reach Eggman's height.

He then turned to the lackeys.

"You heard him, prepare to return to the surface." Said Eggman.

Scratch and Grounder then groaned.

"That's all we ever do is go up and down, and up and down." Said Scratch.

"It's sounds like assailment for a couple of yo yos." Said Kyle.

"Oh, I made a funny." Said Kyle as he laughed.

* * *

The module were Kyle and a rock soldier then came up to the surface.

"Quickly, before we're seen!" Yelled Kyle as the rock soldier put him down.

* * *

The rock soldiers then burst through the wall and grabbed the soldiers.

Kyle soon went through the wall.

"Let see, first things first." Said Kyle.

He soon went to a canister.

"At last the Solar Benite is mine." Said Kyle as he grabbed the canister.

A rock soldier then pushed a button.

The door then opened and revealed the robot.

A hatch then opened.

One of the rock soldier then opened the case from the walker.

"And finally myself." Said Kyle.

The two rock soldiers then held up Kyle and threw him to the robot.

Kyle then landed.

"There's nothing like the smell of a new robot in in terrier." Said Kyle as he placed the canister next to him and activated the robot.

"Now to test the stun way." Said Kyle.

He soon shoots the gun at the soldiers.

"It works perfectly!" Yelled Kyle.

"Return to the Technodrome!" Yelled Kyle to his rock soldiers.

"I have no further need of you." Said Kyle as he continued to use the robot while the rock soldiers walk away.

"This is fun, I think I'll keep this after I destroy the hedgehog." Said Kyle as he squashed a table.

* * *

Kyle then contacted Eggman.

"Come on, Eggman!" Yelled Kyle.

The screen then reveal of Eggman with Scratch holding King Acorn while Grounder was holding Uncle Chuck.

"What perfect timing, I'm just about to destroy the hedgehog." Said Eggman.

Kyle then widen his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, I want that pleasure to be all mine." Said Kyle.

"What are you saying?!" Asked/Yelled Eggman.

"I'm saying: let him go, I have the robot now, and I Intend to destroy him on national television." Replied Kyle.

Eggman then stamped his foot like a child.

"I won't, I won't, I won't!" Yelled Eggman.

"You will, you will, you will, or I'll come looking for you in this thing." Said Kyle as he ended the transmission.

"You never let me have any fun." Wined Eggman.

* * *

Kyle soon burst through the wall.

"Now to find that hedgehog." Said Kyle while laughing.

Sonic's trial was then shown on the screen.

"This will make television history!" Yelled Kyle as he smashed a car.

* * *

Soon he stamped all the way to the building.

He soon blasted the lasers.

"Hedgehog, come out and play!" Yelled Kyle as he continued blasting the buildings.

Sonic then came out of the open.

"Watch were your aiming, little brain." Said Sonic but only to the robot.

"You were saying hedgehog?" Asked Kyle.

"I was saying, duck!" Yelled Sonic as Kyle began shooting at him.

Sonic then used his super speed but keeps getting hit by the beams.

"That's it hedgehog, run, it will make my victory all sweeter!" Yelled Kyle.

He soon grabbed Sonic.

A wizard named Nagus then came out of nowhere.

"Hey, your destroying my scheme to destroy Eggman, brain head!" Yelled Nagus.

"You little horn headed freak, I'll teach you some manners!" Yelled Kyle as he shoots his beams at Nagus.

"Arabia dentine, rodent, I got the Solar Benite, and you my friends are history!" Yelled Kyle.

Soon everything then began to rumble.

A module then came out of the ground.

Sonic then got out of the hand and took a robe and tied the robots feet.

Soon the robot then fell on the module.

Kyle then got out with the canister.

"Eggman, you incompetent creature!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle then got stuck on gum.

"Help, my inkalien is stuck on some chewing gum!" Yelled Kyle.

Eggman then grabbed Kyle and went inside the module.

The module then went back to the core.


End file.
